The Department of Biostatistics and the Department of Psychiatry and Behavior Sciences at the University of Washington proposes a research training program in mental health biostatistics that will support five predoctoral students. The training program will be structured in such a way that trainees will receive (1) sound training in the foundations of biostatistical theory and applications, (2) sound training in mental health services research and neurobiologic research through formal courses, mental health projects, seminars, journal clubs, and interactions with mental health trainees from other disciplines. The program will be centered in the Department of Biostatistics in the School of Public Health. The academic component of the training program will include the foundations of biostatistical theory and applications and course work in the neurobiologic, epidemiology, health services of mental health. Most of formal biostatistical courses to be taken by trainees will be taught by faculty members in the Departments of Biostatistics and Statistics. New courses on methodological issues in mental health research will be supplemented to the existing curriculum. The trainees will also attend regular series of weekly biostatistical seminars and weekly mental health works- in-progress seminars. The research component of the training program will emphasize collaboration in ongoing biostatistical methodology research and significant involvement in one of more mental health research projects. The mental health research projects will be identified from ongoing clinical studies in mental health as well as databases from completed mental health studies at University of Washington, Group Health Cooperative of Puget Sound, and U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs Puget Sound Health Care System. The vast majority of preceptors for this training grant will be from the Departments of Biostatistics and Psychiatry and Behavior Sciences at the University of Washington, and others will be from the Departments of Psychology, Health Services, Epidemiology, and Medicine at the University of Washington as well as the Center for Health Studies of Group Health Cooperative. Preceptors will help the trainees gain the knowledge and skills in biostatistics and mental health necessary to have a successful biostatistical research career in mental health. Each trainee will be one biostatistical preceptor and one clinical preceptor.